The present exemplary embodiments pertain to migration of workloads from a source to a target and, more particularly, pertain to a pattern-based migration of workloads that accrues savings in time, labor and cost.
Today, workload migration across computer systems is primarily based on lifting and shifting code images which is labor intensive and expensive. The workload migration may be so expensive that it may be more costly than operating the computer system itself. Workload migration is one of the main hurdles to the adoption of cloud computing because it may significantly increase the total cost of ownership. This is true regardless of whether the target cloud environment is on-premise or off-premise.